leap_boku_no_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Hivemind
Appearance The quintuplets of AITH academy are known for wearing the different outfits and hats that they are so fond of, forgoing even their uniforms due to fitting conditions and issues with using their quirk. As Hivemind, their outfits have been designed to meld together much like they do and they lose all of their hair and defining features of their bodies for gender. Becoming a pale gray skinned androgynous being. Personality Sylvia: Despite her hard body, Sylvia is the most sensitive of her siblings, prone to coming close to tears even when talking about the simple things, but she will fight through those tears to protect her family and students. When she isn't crying, she has a fascination for bon bons. Sylvia's anger towards evil is something that has been said to inspire fear even in the most dire serial killers, combined with her long winded lectures for why the path of evil is wrong. Sarah: Far more analytical and callous, Sarah makes observations bluntly and points out flaws. She does not mean any harm by it, and often offers advice on how to improve, even toward villains and fellow peers. For those that frequently falt her, she has a bad habit of barking at them without warning, giving orders on how they are to conduct themselves and to remain a certain amount of steps away from her at all times. Samwise: Samwise is very stalwart and classically heroic, leaving his siblings to do the most heroic deeds of all. Often his personality is the one that takes the main hold over the Hivemind body. He is the biggest eater out of the five. Shane: Someone who is cautious and slightly paranoid, Shane prefers to double think everything and double check with all of his siblings before something is supposed to go through. He oftens makes sure that villains that he dispatches are okay and might need an ambulance. Simon: Bullheaded and straight forward, Simon rushes into things, with Shane being drug along against his will. Simon often refers to people with their full name and title, starting many of his phrases with "let me tell you something." Hivemind: As a collection of all of the siblings, Hivemind's personality is a culimination of the strong and some weakpoints of the five personalities that make it. History Growing up as orphaned street toughs, the STewards got their names by deciding that they would look after each other, 'stewarding' one another as they grew up. Street rats, delinquints, ne'er-do-wells, they were often blamed for things that they did not even do, but they did what they had to just to get by. It wasn't until that they were caught by the authorities stealing food but vouched for by AITH's former headmaster, Foster's father, that they were taken in and given the training and education needed to become proper members of society. The training was difficult for them and their small stature, but they made it work and eventually made it in the world as a professional hero. Travelling all over Europe and Asia mainly, they decided to settle back into AITH academy and serve their sixth pseudo-sibling as a teacher under the headmaster. Now Hivemind's classes are the most dreaded as all out of fear of strictness, determination and requests to transfer to lower classes. It's been a few years since class 1-A has made it to 2-A. Relationships Big Bang: The quintuplets and Big Bang get along well enough, aside from all of the jokes that they suffer from him. Still, the professional relationship and mutual respect for power is enough to sustain what they have going. Samwise, Shane and Simon are often the ones that pal around with Big Bang. Split Decision: Sarah and Sylvia are often the ones to enjoy the presence of Split Decision, with Sylvia marvelling at all the tech and what Split Decision can do while Sarah and SD share intellectual conversation and mind games. Foster: For the headmaster of the academy, the quintuplets share a sibling-sibling sort of idealism. Not in terms of relation but more out of respect, always revering the decisions made by their leader and ready to serve and protect the school to keep Foster safe. Quirk and techniques One but Many: Despite having a strange transformation quirk, each of the quintuplets has one aspect of their super body. Sylvia has a strong durable and quick healing body, Sarah's mind is a cut above her siblings. Shane and Simon have arms and legs that are powerful for qorld champions in martial arts for themselves respectively having one between each. Samwise's eyes are able to discern finite details like a hawk, spotting things and facial changes. Their true power comes from being able to combine their bodies and minds togehter into a larger than life singular body compromising the five individual semi-quirks that each of them has, becoming a super-superhuman. *Give up the ghost: A glorified Judo move followed up by a powerful sumo palm. Hivemind performs a forward stepping motion, getting in between the legs of the opponent, managing to lift them up overhead before thrusting a powerful palm to the back or stomach to send the target flying. *Chuck in the sponge: A series of aikido and judo movements in an acrobatic fashion, delivering a flurry of slaps and sweeping kicks, meant to disarm and bewilder foes. *Toss in the towel: Tripping up the target, Hivemind manages to get the limb of an enemy between their legs, gripping the major joints in their hands before applying a twisting pressure, forcing them to submission or suffering a broken limb in several places. *Three Kingdoms - Submit! Yield! Cease!: A powerful movment that occurs faster than the eye can see, Hivemind rushes forward and delivers dozens of sumo palm strikes all over the body of the intended target before they are shoved away and nien times out of ten left too battered and bruised to do anything. Rank Professional Hero Stats *Does not count toward total Equipment Chameleon Cloth: Specially designed clothing for the quintuplets, allowing them to meld together and split apart for their hero appearance or back to their regular civilian bodies. Trivia Despite being quintuplets, they don't do everything together, but have a weekly board game night. Roleplaying Library Spars/Battles * Casual * Story Related * Jobs/Missions * Training *